


Pearl in TOS

by h0ld3n



Series: Pearl in Star Trek [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Captain Kirk - Freeform, Crossover, Gen, Spock - Freeform, Star Trek AU, Steven Universe AU, Steven Universe crossover, Uhura - Freeform, kirk - Freeform, pearl - Freeform, star trek crossover, steven universe star trek au, there will be romance later, this is going to be funny hopefully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0ld3n/pseuds/h0ld3n
Summary: Pearl is in TOS





	1. A Gem and the Captain

Kirk was surprised by a new member was being added to the five year mission. Many crew members were added on but this new crewmember was much different. She was an alien but was not Vulcan or human. Her skin was porcelain white and when she blushed it was oddly blue. Kirk mused to himself that it went well with her science officer’s uniform. The strangest of all was the large orb embedded in her head.

He definitely wanted to know more about her, so when he saw her alone in the hallway he made his move.

“Hey, you’re a new officer aboard this ship, I like to know my crewmembers. How about you and me head to the mess hall to get some food?” Kirk put on the old charm.

“Oh, I don’t eat, but if you could direct me to my quarters I would very much appreciate that,” Pearl said oblivious to Kirk’s obvious flirting.

“You must eat, you’re so thin, it’s not healthy,” Kirk furrowed his brows and his voice was filled with concern.

“No, I don’t think you understand, my body doesn’t require chemical nutrients,” Pearl explained.

“Alright, I’ll show you to your quarters, then,” Jim said, crestfallen.

He turned and they walked along the long halls to her room. The door opened to a very empty room. Jim was surprised. Normally new crewmembers brought at least some décor or personal flairs for their room. Pearl seemed to not have any boxes though.

“Where is your stuff?” Kirk asked poking his head around the room, “It wasn’t mistransported was it?”

“Oh, no I have it on me!” Pearl laughed.

Jim was in disbelief. She was only wearing a Star Fleet mandated uniform.

“I would like to be left alone in my room now unless there’s something else you need,” Pearl stated.

Jim realized he was still standing in the doorway, and stepped out.

“Your first shift is the alpha shift tomorrow.”

“Thank you!” Pearl said and then the door slid shut.


	2. The First Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl's First Shift on the Enterprise.

Pearl arrived perfectly on time for her shift the next morning. She entered the bridge with Spock.

“Good morning ensign, have you been issued a phaser and a communicator?” Spock deadpanned.

“I can summon my own weapon thank you very much.” And with that, Pearl’s gem lit up and she elegantly summoned her weapon.

“Ensign Pearl, we try not to aim to kill, does your weapon have any non-deadly functions?” Spock asked calmly.

“I’m not quite sure…” Pearl said eyeing her weapon and moving it from hand to hand.

“Follow me and we shall get you a communicator, phaser and tricorder,” Spock said and turned walking back towards the door.

The door swung open and Captain Kirk entered the room.

He greeted them cordially, “Ah good morning Spock, good morning pearl.”

“Good morning captain,” Pearl and Spock chimed in unison.

“Where are you going, alpha shift is just about to begin!”

Spock replied, “I am taking Ensign Pearl to be outfitted with the necessities if an away mission should arise.”

“Don’t be too long!” Kirk chirped happily before sitting in his captain’s chair.

Spock and Pearl walked in a single file line down the hallways in silence. Other Ensigns nearly jumped out of the way and hushed up as they passed. Pearl felt very self-conscious while Spock didn’t seem to notice. Finally they reached the supply closet and Spock opened it with his access code. They stepped inside and the door closed.

Pearl felt the need to speak up, “Spock, people were staring at us.”

Spock did not turn to look at her while replying, “We are the only two aliens on the ship’s crew currently.”

Spock found what he was looking for and turned back to Pearl.

“Here is your communicator. Keep it on you at all times. Here is your phaser. Keep it on you while you are on duty or on shore leave. Here is your tricorder. Only bring it for away missions,” Spock said handing each item to the gem.

Pearl’s gem glowed and all three objects became balls of light before entering her head.

Spock raised one eyebrow, “Fascinating. Approximately how much matter can you store in your… head?”

“As much as I need to. It’s more the type of matter that is stored in my gem which can cause problems.”

“I have more questions, but we must get back to the bridge,” Spock said opening the door and stepping out into the hall.  

“You can ask me while we walk!” Pearl said trying to walk by his side.

“I must think of exactly what I want to ask.” Spock replied and they walked back to the bridge in silence again.

Pearl tried to wave at the staring humans. Most smiled and waved back. Soon they arrived back on the bridge and Spock went to his science station while Pearl stood at parade rest to the left and slightly behind Captain Kirk as he explained her duties. Pearl listened intently, often replying with “Yes, my captain,” or an “Of course, my captain” to his many explanations. Soon the Alpha shift ended.

“Pearl, would you like to hang out with me, say we could get a bite to eat,” Kirk flirted.

Before she opened her mouth, Spock informed the captain, “Ensign Pearl is due for a medical exam with Doctor McCoy.”

Kirk shrugged and left, while Pearl and Spock stayed a little behind.

“Can you show me where sick bay is?” Pearl asked, shyly.

“Mister Chekov is also due for a medical exam,” Spock responded quickly.

He left without another word, leaving Pearl wondering if she had done something wrong. She didn’t even know who Chekov was really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you like it.  
> These are my two current special interests.


	3. A Light Check-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl goes to get a check up with the doctor.

There were only two men left on the bridge, so Pearl went up to them.

“Are one of you… Chekov?” she asked shyly.

“I am mem. And who are you?” said a young man with a bad brown bowl cut.

“I am ensign Pearl,” she replied.

“I am Hikaru Sulu,” replied the other man, “I’ll see you later, Pavel.”

Mr. Sulu left while Chekov asked, “Vat do you need, Pearl?”

“Can you show me where the sick bay is, I have a checkup with Doctor McCoy.”

“Of course, I am going for one of those too.”

Chekov beckoned Pearl to follow him.

He was much more amiable than Spock and much less flirty than Kirk. Pearl felt good being on this star ship finally. Chekov asked a lot about her years spent in Star Fleet and told her about his own past experiences on Enterprise. He eventually started telling her about Sulu and what piqued her interest most was hearing he liked to swordfight too. She decided to ask him about it later and hopefully make two new friends aboard this ship. Chekov was just about to tell her about the pretty woman Pearl had seen on the bridge but was not able to interact with. She learned her name was Lt. Uhura.

When the med bay doors slid open, Pearl came face to face with a grouchy man with bags under his eyes. He was the doctor and he wore a blue scrubs emblazoned with the medical star trek ensignia. He stared them down then stepped aside and Chekov went in. Pearl followed suit.

“Alright Chekov, please sit down, Nurse Chapel will be with you soon,” the doctor said, “Pearl is it? You’ll have to come with me.”

Pearl followed him knowing full well what was going to happen. The grumpy doctor sat at his desk and went through the medical files on his computer. He raised his eyebrows when he saw Pearl’s. He decided to say nothing about it and he got up and walked with Pearl to an examination table.

“My name is Doctor McCoy but some people on this ship call me Bones,” Doctor McCoy said, but implied that Pearl was not yet one of the people to call him Bones, “Your medical records show you don’t have a heartbeat or even a body really, but I’m going to examine you again just to make sure.”

Pearl lay back and he switched on the machine and it did not register anything was on the table. His eyebrows rose again but he still said nothing. He only marked what he saw on a data pad and switched the machine off.

“Is there anything you want to explain to me about yourself?” McCoy asked when Pearl sat up again.

“I don’t get physical ailments as I the body you see before you is made of light. However if my gem is damaged or cracked,” She pointed to her forehead, “That is when I will need healing.”

“Do you mind if I examine your… gem?” McCoy was still skeptical.

“Go right ahead.”

McCoy spent some time poking and prodding the gem. At one point he attempted to pull it out, and made a note on his data pad.

“If I ever put hazardous material in my gem, I may need you to go in and retrieve it,” Pearl said as McCoy stopped his inspection.

“Inside?” McCoy looked skeptical.

“It’s better if I just show you,” Pearl said and she grabbed the data pad out of his hands and turned it into a ball of light before it floated into her gem.

McCoy sat in stunned silence for a second before he only said, “Can I have it back?”

Pearl nodded and then summoned the data pad back out of her gem and handed it back to him. He made a note on it.

“Well, Ms. Pearl your checkup is complete,” McCoy approved.

“One last thing,” Pearl interjected, “If I…die…please make sure my gem gets back to the ship and is left by itself somewhere safe and not enclosed.”

McCoy looked at her funny but mumbled some sort of sure in reply.

Pearl left med bay and went to her room to rest. Although she didn’t need sleep, interacting with humans still took a lot out of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! more soon to come

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, I'll be postng more soon!  
> This is mostly introductory.


End file.
